


Wammy Wars

by KathyKomments (Tht0neGal666)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I even impress myself, Its a fight, Kinda Crack, Near is a lil' passive aggressive shit, Prank War, Pranks, Roger is not payed enough for this, Tons of fun, Wammy House, Wammy's Era, actually not uper angsty, annual prank war, but its a trip, do i care?, doesn't mean it's any good tho, its the whole wammy house, no, rawr, should this be written in April instead??, the answer may surprise you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/KathyKomments
Summary: And as the clock tolls midnight, Roger sheds a single tear.As it is now the time he fears as it comes every yearFor not a single mind draws a blankAs the bell tolls; The time for pranks!OR; Every year, for some god forsaken reason that Roger Can't recall (L, probably), all of the super geniuses in the Wammy House have an all out prank war. As long as there is no maiming, revealing of real names or similar personal information, anything resulting in a Missing Person's report being filed (Mello), scarring, permanent damage to items, or death, everything is fair game with no consequences.In short, it spells nothing but





	Wammy Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a thing I am writing.  
> Will it get angsty? I'm not planning on it, but knowing me, probably yeah  
> Am I using original character? Yes, fight me, its nothing stupidly op, let me live  
> Will L appear? I dunno, maybe.  
> Is there any sort of planning for this? Surprisingly, yes, a ton, I need a life  
> Am I basically Just talking to myself here? Yeah, pretty much.  
> Any other questions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger did not sign up for this, but he has resigned to his fate.

Roger had never agreed to this.

Honestly, he hadn't. As a matter of fact, he was rather against the notion in the first place, all those years ago when it was first proposed. The little gremlins were here to learn, after all, not to play silly games with each other. It took the entire next month to fully restore the Wammy's House to its former pristine condition.Honestly, the whole of the event was a nightmare for the man, but this year especially.

This year, he was to monitor it all on his lonesome.

His greatest friend, business partner, and ally for decades, Watari (or, at least, that is what he insisted on going by for the moment). The other man would not be able to make it back to help Roger in facilitating the annual disaster that was the month of April, as he and L were much too busy with the Kira case to substitute Watari as they usually did for these cursed 30 days. 

If that were not trouble enough, the prodigies were even more high strung then usual for the same reason, the fact that their idol had been working on the same case for nearly four months, breaking the previous record of his 'Longest Worked Case' by doubling it. He had even failed to call in for Christmas, an event the enigma had never missed before. No one had heard from L in months, and they were all worried about him and refused to admit it.

Honestly, they could be so childish sometimes. Take, for instance, the event that was to start in 12 minutes.

In 12 minutes, the clock would strike midnight, and the day would turn to April the 1st. And thus, would begin the Wammy Wars.

The Wammy Wars were something that he dreaded to think about every year, something he loathed with every inch of his being. It was a "Prank War" that lasted all month between the children at Wammy's House, and those two things could never go well together. 

All of the children sat in their dorms silently, and Roger couldn't help but dub it the Calm Before the Storm. He was dreadfully aware that they were awake, that once the bell chimed the games would be on.

Honestly, it was a waste of talent. They could be doing any number of productive things with their time. He knew this to be true, because they spent the rest of the year doing as much. He never understood why these genius minds were to waste precious brain power on such a meaningless pastime. He had actively protested it at every chance he got to.

But, L was quite stubborn when he wanted to be. And, unfortunately for Roger, this is one of the points he refused to budge on. 

L had insisted that it allowed them to work another part of their brain, motivated them to get through the year, festered the competitive nature they needed to excel should they become L, and offered an outlet for them to work through issues they have with each other. 

So, it had stuck, and he couldn't stop himself from watching outside the window, staring down the clock-tower and silently begging to freeze time and avoid the disaster that began in 7 minutes. 

He flinched to himself as his silent pleading did nothing, though he hadn't been expecting much. He was a genius himself.

A man could dream.

Time seemed to just be speeding up now, however, and he couldn't help but think it did so just to spite him. He glowered at the thought, wishing that he had more time to enjoy the peace.

3 minutes. He took a deep breathe and licked his lips in anticipation.

2 Minutes. He gave up all hopes of time freezing and started to hum a somber silent tone.

1 minute. he closed his eyes and awaited the chime.

the bells tolled midnight, and a single tear rolled down Rogers cheek as he found himself questioning why he agreed to all of this in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Kira investigation started in early December. this takes place the next April, around the time Misa moves to Tokyo. If you were curious about the timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Roger needs a break this poor man  
> He's not getting one of course  
> But honestly, give him, like, plums or something old people like.  
> or don't I don't care.


End file.
